Sweet Feeling
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: AU. Possible OOCness. Kiryu is a high school student who, in Jack's words, needs to get laid - BIG TIME. His father so graciously then purchases him a wolf-boy named Crow. Love ensues. KiryuxCrow, side JackxYusei. Yay for yaoi!
1. Happy Birthday To You

_**Sweet Feeling**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 5D's**_

_**Summary: AU. Possible OOCness. Kiryu is a high school student who, in Jack's words, needs to get laid - BIG TIME. His father so graciously then purchases him a wolf-boy named Crow. Love ensues. KiryuxCrow, side JackxYusei. Yay for yaoi!!**_

* * *

"So when Tou-sama asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I asked him for a prostitute."

"Jesus, Kiryu..." Jack sighed.

"Don't judge me!! You already have Yusei!!" Kiryu snapped, flipping through his yaoi magazine.

Yusei, a boy with spiked hair highlighted with gold, and neko ears popping up from the top of his head, blushed and bowed his head down in embarrassment.

"Don't let him get to you," Jack said, placing a hand atop of his pet's head. "He loves being an asshole."

_"It's embarrassing..."_ Yusei squeaked meekly.

"At least you don't have to rely on magazines, the internet, your hand and your imagination every night!" Kiryu said, smirking behind his magazine for his own amusement.

_**"Kiryu, for Kami's sake!!"**_ Jack snapped when Yusei pulled his head into his shirt, hiding like a turtle in its shell.

"Oh, try not to knock over my trash basket again. I have a lot of... _happy tissues_ in there." Kiryu said, sitting up on his bed.

Kiryu chuckled as he saw Jack dare to look over at the trash basket. It was nearly filled to the top with nothing but balled-up tissues; the sight alone made Jack sweat-drop.

"Kiryu," Jack looked over at the slightly younger boy with a dead-serious look in his eyes. "You need to get laid - _**BIG TIME**_."

_"Hm,"_ Kiryu sounded out in an amused tone, leaning his head against his hand. "Coming from someone who already has a pet that takes care of him every night."

Yusei tugged his shirt up even more, ducking his head down even more. His ears pressed down onto the top of his head.

"Yusei, he wasn't making fun of you again." Jack said, stroking the neko's back. The result given was a mewl-like purr emitting the young neko's throat.

_"Man,"_ Kiryu sighed, kicking back on his bed again. "What I wouldn't give for my own pet."

A second after Kiryu said that, his big, fat cat jumped onto his stomach.

_**"- ACK!!!"**_ Kiryu screeched beneath the animal's massive weight, picking the feline up. "You know what I mean, Sakaki..." he said in a pained voice, sitting up and pulling the black-furred cat into his arms. "Jesus, girl... you're too big for your own good..."

Sakaki purred as Kiryu scratched behind her ears. Affectionately, she rubbed her head against him. Kiryu chuckled a little.

_"Kawaii, she is..."_ he said softly.

"Maybe this year, you'll luck out, and Rudger will finally get you what you asked for." Jack said as Yusei slowly decided to poke his head back out from his hiding place. "Or maybe it'll be something just as good, like he always did."

"That old bastard and I both know that I'm not even his son by blood," Kiryu scoffed, continuing to give his beloved cat attention. "He just picked me out at the adoption center when I was barely two days old and decided that I'd be the heir to his stupid science company."

"So now you're complaining about being high and dry, _**and**_ being rich?" Jack asked. "Oh, how _**unglamorous**_ your life is..."

"Mock me all that you want," Kiryu said, scratching Sakaki beneath her chin. "It isn't all it's cut out to be."

"How would I know, anyways? I'm only one of those two things, and that would be rich." Jack retorted.

"Clap clap clap," Kiryu said. "Look at who's being a smart-ass today."

"Kiryu-kun, might I inquire something?" Yusei asked, his ears finally picking back up.

"What's that?" Kiryu asked, leaving the purring Sakaki to sleep in his lap.

"You have a lot of money... so why don't you-"

"Buy someone like you?" Kiryu interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"... Uh..." Yusei nodded.

"Because, as much of a sissy-boy this makes me sound like, I want to feel love for someone, not just think, _'Hey, I can get laid whenever I want now!'_ and brag about it later." Kiryu said. "I wanna be like you and Jack-Jack."

_"Blah..."_ Jack said, rolling his eyes. "No matter how true that may be, you make me wanna vomit sometimes... you lovesick Romeo."

"And you think I'm stupid?" Kiryu asked, raising an eyebrow. He picked up his hand and pointed ot his face. "I'm Kiryu. _Kir-yu_. Not Romeo."

_"Baka..."_ Jack mumbled.

**Kiryu: "Happy Birthday To You."**

_**Knock knock knock.**_

The door to Kiryu's bedroom opened.

"Master Kiryu,"

Kiryu groaned, rolling his golden-green eyes. He turned to his servant, Rex, with a slightly annoyed face. Rex was technically also his uncle, as he was Rudger, his father's, brother. Yet, Rex worked as his servant.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your father called from the airport a few minutes ago." Rex said, his hands folded behind his back. "He said he'll be away on business for the next few weeks."

"_Okai_," Kiryu responded.

"But," Rex went on. "He wanted me to tell you that he's sending you your birthday present to the house now."

"Huh?" Kiryu raised his eyebrow. "Nani? Tou-sama was always so precise in the past... he'd never give me anything early or late. What makes this time different?"

"Well, you are turning eighteen in the morning. Perhaps he's decided to treat you more as an adult now." Rex offered.

"Jesus," Kiryu chuckled. "Talk about finally cutting the metaphorical umbilical chord."

"He also said that it will be here soon, and requests that you wait downstairs for it." Rex added.

_"Wa-hoo..."_ Kiryu cheered unenthusiastically, hoisting Sakaki up into his arms, letting her sit against his shoulder. "C'mon Jack, Yusei..."

Jack stood, Yusei following after him, meekly holding onto the back of Jack's jacket as he followed his lover/owner out of the bedroom.

"I bet you anything he got me a nanny instead of a prostitute like I asked..." Kiryu said, sweat-dropping as Rex led them down the hallway for the staircase.

"Master Rudger knows when to take you seriously or not." Rex said. "If anything, he probably decided on getting you a puppy like he had been planning."

"What does he think I am, six years old?" Kiryu asked.

"What if that was a code for an inu?" Jack asked in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah right," Kiryu scoffed. "That old bastard can't even tell apart an oboe from an elbow."

Rex sighed.

"I'd just rather get this agonizingly disappointing gift over with so I can go on with my life and eat my weight in cake tomorrow." Kiryu said as Sakaki cuddled up against his neck.

"What if someone other than Rudger-sama gets you a prostitute?" Yusei asked in a perky tone, as if to cheer up the other.

"Nerve's probably gonna give me a blow-up doll as a gag." Kiryu said.

"How'd you know?" Jack joked.

"He's a predictable bastard, that's how."

As soon as Rex made sure the boys were sitting in the parlor, he took his leave and went to go wait by the door for the special delivery.

"I don't even know why the hell I even ask Tou-sama for anything anymore," Kiryu said, turning on the DVD player and beginning to play _Junjou Romantica_. "Every year it's the same. I ask him for something, and he gets something a step down. Like when I was five and I asked for a swing-set and he gave me a piano instead."

"How did you get Sakaki-chan, then?" Yusei asked.

"I adopted her from the shelter myself," Kiryu responded.

"Really," Jack sweat-dropped at the television screen as it played the DVD. "You lock yourself in your room all day jerking off to yaoi, and now you watch it casually down here where anyone can walk in on you?"

"Hey, at least it ain't porn or my yaoi magzines." Kiryu said, settling against the arm of the couch as Sakaki lazed atop of him. "That is strictly saved for my bedroom."

"And your father could care less about what the hell you do?" Jack asked. "Then why haven't you found someone at school who you can date, bring here and bang the hell out of to let our your obvious sexual frustrations?"

_"Do I have to repeat myself, Jack?"_ Kiryu groaned.

**_"Master Kiryu!! I believe it's here!!"_** Rex called.

"Huh?" Kiryu paused the DVD and sat up, setting Sakaki down on the couch. "Wow, that was quick..."

_**"I think you'll be surprised..."**_

_"I doubt it..."_ Kiryu mumbled to himself as he stood, his hands planting onto his hips.

Rex walked into the parlor, holding what looked like a leash in his hand. The opposite end of the leash hid behind the wall.

"Let me guess... it's a puppy like you said?" Kiryu asked.

"Actually," Rex turned his head to the side and lightly tugged on the leash before dropping it. "Go to your new master."

"Huh?" Kiryu blinked.

From behind the wall, a small, pale hand came into sight. Soon after, another did as well. After a moment, a head leaned down, picking up the leash by his mouth before, on his hands a knees, an ookami boy quickly made his way over to Kiryu and sat at his feet.

Kiryu blinked. Then he lifted his hands to his eyes and rubbed them before blinking again and looking down.

An ookami. A wolf-boy, much like how Yusei was a neko, a cat-boy. Black, furry wolf ears poked up from the top of the ookami's head, surrounded by hair of orange. A black, fluffy wolf's tail also came from the boy's backside, which wagged as his silvery-green eyes stared up at the bluenette boy.

_"Ore?"_ Yusei's tail twitched at the sight of the ookami boy. His ears then twitched as well.

"... Are..." Kiryu slowly picked his head up, turning it in Rex's direction. "Are you serious?"

Rex remained silent, and instead, the ookami boy pawed at Kiryu's pant leg, picking his head up in the bluenette's direction. Kiryu looked down, blinking even more as he spotted the envelope in the boy's mouth alongside the leash. Leaning down, Kiryu didn't even have to grasp them. The ookami placed both of the objects in his mouth before sitting himself in an obediant position, gazing up at his - apparently - new master, with a happy look on his face, his tail wagging.

A little unsurely, Kiryu slipped the loop of the leash around his right wrist before he opened up the envelope, pulling out the letter in there from his father.

"_**'Dear Kiryu,'**_" he read aloud. "**_'I hope this finds you well, and I hope that you will be having a happy eighteenth birthday. The boy who was holding his letter is an ookami I purchased just today for you. He's a step up from the prostitute you asked for. I hope that you will come to enjoy his company, as he is affectionate and in need of someone who will treat him well. Much like the cat you adopted, he was adopted for you as a rescue ookami. His papers will be delivered to you in the mail by no later than the day after your birthday, making him your property officially by the law. Have a happy birthday son. Love, Tou-sama.'_**"

"... Well, I wasn't far off the ball by guessing you'd get an inu." Jack said. "Wolves and dogs are rather closely related, right?"

"Holy shit..." Kiryu said, staring ahead at the wall. "For once, I am not feeling the humiliating sting of disappointment..."

"Shall I leave you be, Master Kiryu?" Rex asked as the bluenette boy looked down at the orange-haired ookami who stared up at him with eyes that looked like they were worshipping him.

"I don't even know where to start with all of this..." Kiryu said, sweat-dropping. He then looked over at Rex. "What do I even do?"

"I'm not one to know; you're his master, not me." Rex responded.

"... Well..." Kiryu looked back down at the ookami. "Rex, bring us out tomorrow, okay? I'd better get him clothes and things like that."

"Can do." Rex nodded.

Kiryu squatted down, his arms laying across his knees as he became somewhat the same level as the ookami. The boy was obviously shorter than he was, and possibly about a year younger than him as well.

"Do you have a name?" Kiryu asked.

"They usually don't come with names," Rex said.

"Not true," Jack said. "I didn't name Yusei when I got him."

The ookami, despite Rex's so-called knowledge, nodded his head.

"You don't have to do that," Kiryu sighed. "You are allowed to talk freely, alright?"

"Yes, Master." the ookami responded.

"Don't call me that... just call me by my first name, like everyone else does." Kiryu said.

"The old man calls you Master," the ookami said.

"Because he's my father's worker, and all of my father's workers have to call him and I by that. You're not a worker for my father." Kiryu responded.

"What do I call you?"

"Kiryu." the bluenette responded.

"Okay." The ookami nodded. "Kiryu."

"Tell me your name, now." Kiryu said.

"My mama named me Crow, but my nickname is Blackbird." the ookami, Crow, responded.

"Crow..." Kiryu spoke, feeling the somewhat strange name on his lips... and liking the sound of it on his ears. "That's a unique name."

Kiryu picked his head up and looked over at Rex.

"You are dismissed." he told his uncle/servant.

"Yes, Master Kiryu." Rex said, bowing before he took his leave.

"Alright," Kiryu stood, keeping his eyes on Crow. "You don't need my permission for things, alright? You can stand and walk on two legs like everyone does."

Crow's ears twitched, his eyes filled with what seemed like wonder as he obeyed, standing on his two feet. Compared in height to Kiryu, the top of his head seemed to be at level with the middle of Kiryu's nose.

"Come and sit with me and my friends, okay?" Kiryu asked, reaching his hand to the collar on Crow's neck, unhooking the leash from it. Crow gave a nod, sitting on the floor as Kiryu seated himself back on the couch. "Crow..."

"Am I doing something wrong?" Crow asked, fear in his eyes.

"You're not being bad," Kiryu said before he pat the space beside him on the couch. "Come up here and sit next to me, okay?"

Crow blinked before he nodded climbing up onto the couch and seating himself like he did on the floor.

"That sure is some prostitute Rudger-sama got for you." Jack joked.

"Kiryu thinks Crow is a prostitute?" Crow asked, looking at Kiryu with a confused expression.

"He's only joking, Crow. Don't take this bastard so seriously." Kiryu responded. "But, those two over there,"

Crow turned his head as Kiryu did, looking at the couch across from them at the blone and the neko.

"They are Jack and Yusei."

"Jack." Crow said, pointing at the blonde. "Yusei." he said, pointing at Yusei.

"You got them right." Kiryu said.

"Neko-chan?" Crow asked, cocking his head to the side as he continued to point at Yusei.

"Hai," Yusei responded. "Jack is my owner and my lover."

"If Kiryu is Crow's owner, does that also make him Crow's lover?"

Kiryu's face paled as Jack laughed.

**_"Only if you and him end up hitting the sheets!!"_** Jack exclaimed, smacking his knees.

"Hit sheets?" Crow asked as Sakaki meowed and yawned as she stretched. "Why would we have to hit sheets?"

"It's slang," Yusei explained. "_'Hitting the sheets'_ means _'having sex'_."

"_Ooooooh_. Crow gets it now!" Crow said before he smiled brightly.

"Have I introduced Sakaki yet?" Kiryu asked in a slightly shaking voice, almost desperate to change the subject as he picked up his black cat.

"Sakaki." Crow said, pointing to the cat. "Cat?"

"Right," Kiryu said with a nod. "Sakaki is my pet cat. She thinks she's the queen of the house, but don't let her boss you around, okay?"

Crow nodded before he leaned his face down to Sakaki's. The cat opened her eyes, sniffing at Crow's nose curiously.

"Sakaki-chan, don't boss me around, okay?" Crow asked the cat before he giggled as Sakaki's whiskers tickled his face.

_Things are never going to be the same anymore with Crow around, are they?..._ Kiryu asked himself. _Happy birthday to me..._

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

(Note: _**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY PRESENT SPELLING ERRORS!!! MY SPELL-CHECK IS BEING A BASTARD TO ME!!!**_)

Aki: (Shouts before the authoress can even speak up) _**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STARTED ANOTHER STORY AGAIN!!!**_

Gash: T_____T _**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!! I JUST HAVE HAD THIS IDEA FOR MONTHS AND I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN!!!**_

Skylar: (Hoists her cleaver up onto her shoulder) Yell at Gashy again and suffer the consequences. (Glares)

Aki: (Scoffs and turns her head away)

Gash: ... Have I ever mentioned before that KiryuxCrow is my most favorite 5D's pairing? Even compared to JackxYusei?

Zeon: I think it shows with _I'd Come For You_ and its twelve chapters, compared to the two chapters of SukiD's.

Gash: Well... I haven't been writing SukiD's as long as I have been _I'd Come For You_.

Skylar: How'd you come up with a title for this, anyways?

Gash: I've been listening to _Sweet Feeling_, a song from the Sukisho soundtrack. It's sung by Nanami-chan and Shinichirou-sama's seiyus. I thought it would kind of fit.

Aki: ... Wait, why does this remind me of that picture you found today?

Gash: Well... that picture is what really made me wanna write this, and I did. I found a picture on deviantart earlier today, of Rudger giving a (naked - it was censored - aka Crow was only shown from the waist up) Crow with a bow around his neck to Dark Signer Kiryu. I believe it was called something like "A present from Rudger", or "A gift from Rudger". It's what really inspired me to finally go ahead and make this... and gave me the idea for Kiryu having been adopted by Rudger.

Zeon: I'm surprise he calls him "Tou-sama" over "Otou-sama"...

Gash: Well, I thought "Tou-sama" would be a little better. Kind of like a bit of teenage slang. Like how some call their dad "Pop" like I do.

Aki: Huh... I will say that was a good idea you had for once.

Skylar: I think _**all**_ of her ideas are always good ideas!! :P

Aki: Because you're a kiss-ass...

Gash: Also!! I named Kiryu's pet cat Sakaki after a character from _Azumanga Daioh_. Sakaki is a girl with black hair, and she really likes cats, and I thought it would be kinda cool... only she isn't fat. But she is tall, and rather bustier than the other characters - not that my opinion, they often point it out to her that she's "bigger" than they are.

Skylar: XD Ah, manga and anime...

Gash: Well... I'm gonna wrap this up now.

Skylar: So would you kind readers all...

Gash and Skylar: _**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

Mimi: Pyupyu pyu!! ^o^

Zeon: Review or Sakaki the cat will sit on you and crush your lungs.


	2. Mall Madness

Gash: T-T I'm so sorry I took so long to update this!! I have a lot of shiite going on... I **_DID_** start writing this chapter, originally, the day after I posted the first chapter, but I decided to re-write what I had because I kept on getting stuck. So hopefully this is good!

Aki: (Crosses arms) I still stick to my belief that this authoress writes too many things at the same time.

Skylar: Ignoring you!! XP

Gash: So...

Skylar: Now...

Gash: In the wise words of my Sissy-cha...

Gash and Skylar: **_ON WITH THE FIC!!!_**

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu pyu pyu pyu Pyu-Pyu-Pyu Pyupyu's! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!")

Review Responses:

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl** - X3 I love that image, too!! A neko Yusei and ookami Crow.... I'd have to say KiryuxCrow is my favorite 5D's pairing.

**Sanga Tsubasa** - Thanks!! ^-^ I guess that's plot bunnies for ya... anywho, here is the more to see!! :D

**basetmoto** - Thanks a lot!! And the next chappy is right below!! :D

**Yuki's Little Girl** - I hope this update was quick enough for ya!! :D

**joychan01** - Yeah, they're black. Sorry for the confusion!

**SamoaCookie **- And here it is, continued!! Sorry if the update took so long!!

* * *

"Is it alright for me to wear these?"

Kiryu nodded as he finished buttoning up the light blue shirt on Crow's body. He made a mental note that the black collar around Crow's neck clashed with the light colors he was wearing, considering that maybe he should take it off of his pet.

"Until we get you some clothes at the mall, these will do, okay?" Kiryu responded, laying his fingers on Crow's collar.

"Do you like it?"

"Hm?" Kiryu picked his head up.

"My mama made it for me." Crow said with a smile. "Mama was a pretty, pretty lady."

_Was... so then, he must be an orphan..._ Kiryu thought as he stood back up straight.

"Black is a color that suites you very well." Kiryu responded.

"That's why they call me Blackbird!" Crow said, giving a little giggle.

"Master Kiryu,"

Kiryu sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned towards his bedroom door.

"Yes, Tohru?" he called back to the feminine voice of the servant.

A woman around age twenty opened the door in a maid's dress and white apron. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and her hair was in two braids.

"Rex-sama's gotten the limousine ready for your outing. Would you like breakfast here or will you go out for it?" Tohru asked.

"We'll grab something from the kitchen, no biggie." Kiryu responded.

"... Uhm... am I interrupting something?" Tohru asked, her face turning pink.

"No, why you ask?" Kiryu asked.

"Master Crow isn't wearing any pants..."

Blinking and surprised, Kiryu turned to his ookami. The two both looked down at the same time. The large shirt on Crow's body only just covered his nether-regions, keeping them from view, and the black pants he had been wearing were pooled around his ankles.

**_"Jesus fish!!"_** Kiryu exclaimed, pulling them up and buttoning and zipping them shut. "Well, at least I know for certain that you're nowhere near large or medium when it comes to sizes..."

"How good for him???..." Tohru said, staring at the floor, her face completely red.

"I'm talking about clothes, baka-itoko!!" Kiryu snapped.

"Itoko?" Crow questioned with one of his ears risen and the other down atop of his head.

**Kiryu: "Mall Madness."**

"Tohru-sama is Kiryu-kun's cousin?"

"Hai," Tohru responded, sitting on Kiryu's other side in the limousine. She was now dressed in a light yellow, somewhat Lolita dress with two ribbons in her hair to match it. "Rex is my father."

"We don't look too much alike because we aren't related by blood." Kiryu said.

"Nipaa?" Crow questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Master Kiryu was adopted into the family by Rudger-sama not too long after he was born." Tohru said. "His parents were poor and wouldn't be able to pay for his medical needs, but so he could be given a good family, they placed him up for adoption."

"Up until I was twelve, they'd visit me a lot. But then they got into a car wreck with my biological sister and they all died before they got to the hospital." Kiryu said.

"Buckle your seat-belts, Masters." Rex called from the driver's seat.

"What's a seat-belt?" Crow questioned as Kiryu and Tohru obeyed.

* * *

"Remember, Master Kiryu," Crow stood still as Rex hooked a black leash onto the loop of his collar. "Keep a close eye on him, and don't let him wander off on his own. I'd keep him on the leash until he's completely trained."

"Quit talking about him like he's not here!" Kiryu snapped, careful not to yank on the leash as he took it from his servant's hand.

"Keep a close eye on them both, Tohru." Rex said, leaning down a bit to his daughter's height.

"Yes, Papa." Tohru responded.

"You make it sound like I'm a little kid, Rex!" Kiryu said.

"Tohru is the eldest out of you both by two years and three months." Rex responded.

"If you weren't my uncle, I'd punch you in the nose one of these days." Kiryu said with a dull look in his eyes.

"I'll be waiting right here for you kids when you come out." Rex said.

Sighing, Kiryu bid his uncle good bye, and with Crow sticking right by his side like glue, the three headed into the mall.

"It's cold in here..." Crow said in a quiet voice, his tail quivering.

"That's because there's air-conditioning in here." Tohru said.

"Let's find that store Jack was telling me about." Kiryu said, leading their way. "The one he brings Yusei to."

"I remember Yusei from yesterday, I do!" Crow said. "Yusei-chan kawaii neko-chan! Yusei-chan Crow's friend!"

"Aw!! You are so adorable!!"

Kiryu felt a tug at Crow's leash, and with a look to the side, he saw that Tohru had pulled the boy into her arms and was hugging him affectionately.

"You're just the cutest pet ever, you know that?" she cooed.

_"Thank you for calling me cute, Tohru-sama!"_ Crow replied, his voice muffled by being stuck upon her chest.

"Please, call me _chan_ or _kun_!" Tohru responded.

"Tohru," Kiryu said, giving her a look. "Please. I don't want you to bump into anyone."

"Aw, you're no fun, Itoko." Tohru said, sticking her tongue out as she freed Crow. "Loosen up, would ya? I thought your sexual frustrations would have gone away by now."

"Tohru..." Kiryu said with a growl.

Tohru merely turned her head away, grasping one of Crow's hands.

_Really,_ Kiryu thought as he hooked the loop of Crow's leash around his wrist. _Does everyone think that just because Tou-sama gave me a pet that I'm going to use him as a sex slave? I'm not that damn predictable... **am** I?_

"Kiryu-kun, I smell Yusei-chan and Jack-Jack!" Crow said, latching onto the bluenette's arm.

"Damn it all..." Kiryu mumbled as Crow smiled, his tail wagging happily. "Jack just loves any and all opportunities to mock me, doesn't he?"

"That's his job, Otouto." Tohru said.

"Huh?" Crow picked his head up at Tohru's word.

**_"Meow!"_**

Inside of the store Jack and Yusei were in, the neko was on his back with his feet kicking in the air playfully, his hands swatting at the catnip toy Jack held above him. Yusei soon latched his arms around Jack's wrist, biting his teeth down on the toy, purring as he did so.

"I like this one!" Yusei pipped as Jack let the toy go and let him play with it all he wanted.

"Then I'll get you this one." Jack said.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, idiot?" Jack asked as he stood up. "I'm treating Yusei to new toys so he won't be lonely when we have to go back to school after vacation is over."

"Yusei-chan!" Crow said, sitting down beside the playing neko with a happy smile on his face. "I remember you from yesterday! Yusei-neko-chan Crow's friend!"

"Hello," Yusei greeted, staring at Crow from his place on the floor. "Kiryu-kun brought you here for clothes and things?" he asked as he rolled over onto his stomach and sat up.

"Yup-yup," Crow nodded. His ears then twitched, and his head leaned down to sniff the catnip toy in Yusei's hands. "What's this?"

"It's a neko toy filled with catnip." Yusei responded.

"Catnip smells good..." Crow said. "Where's wolfnip?"

"There is no such thing as wolfnip..." Yusei said.

"What about dognip?" Crow questioned.

"As far as I know, no... gomene."

"Aw, they're so cute together..." Tohru said. "They're like Todd and Copper!"

"Who?" Jack questioned.

"You know, from _The Fox And The Hound_." Tohru said. "They're a funny pair for friends because one of them is an ookami and the other is a neko."

"I'll tell you one thing, though," Jack began as they watched Yusei offer Crow his catnip toy. "Rudger-sama has a good eye for pets."

"I have to say one thing..." Kiryu said as he saw Crow give the catnip toy a few sniffs before he playfully batted at it. "He is a bit odd."

"The odd ones are the ones who are most erotic in bed, Kiryu-chan..." Jack chuckled darkly.

"Cut that out, would you?!" Kiryu snapped.

"Kiryu-kun, can Crow get toys like Yusei has?"

Kiryu looked down to see Crow seated right by his feet with his eyes shining.

"Neko toys are more fun than inu and ookami toys..."

"He's erotic for you already," Jack whispered into Kiryu's ear.

In response, Kiryu slammed his fist right into Jack's crotch, causing the blonde to give a slight screech and fall over onto his knees before he fell to his side.

_"Ouch..."_ the blonde said, his voice shaky and hoarse.

"And yet you always walk into situations that cause me to junk-punch you..." Kiryu said, glancing at the blonde from the corner of his eyes before he knelt down in front of Crow. "Whatever toys you'd like, you just pick them out. Whatever you want, I'll get it for you."

"Crow happy!" Crow exclaimed, knocking Kiryu onto his back when he jumped on him for a hug. "Kiryu-kun so nice!"

"Ouch..." Kiryu mumbled.

"Crow-chan,"

Crow let his arms loose from Kiryu's body as Tohru picked him up and placed him on his feet.

"Let's focus on getting you some clothes of your own right now, okay? Toys can come after." Tohru said as Kiryu pushed himself back up.

"For once, I agree with your thinking, Nee-chan." Kiryu said.

"Me confused..." Crow said.

* * *

**_"Oh, Kiryu-kun!! He's such an affectionate little lovely dolly!!"_**

The one person Kiryu hadn't expected to run into while in the pet store; his schoolmate, Carly, whom was in honors classes. She was a nice girl and all, but she had such a soft spot for children and pets. She immediately dropped down onto her knees to dote over Kiryu's birthday present. Happy just to receive attention, Crow happily took it like a trooper, as if dealing with those doting over him were a very normal occurrence.

"Did you buy him yourself?" Carly asked, looking up at Kiryu.

"Tou-sama adopted him in my name." Kiryu responded.

"He looks like he's got nothing but blue blood in him if you ask me." Carly said, one of her hands digging into her phany-pack as she continued to pat Crow on the head. The ookami appeared to be in a lust-like daze as his ears were rubbed and scratched at, his tail lazily yet happily wagging.

"Blue blood?" Kiryu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Purebred," Tohru said.

"Here, would you like a Milk-Bone?"

Crow let his head lower to sniff the treat Carly held out in her hand.

"He isn't a dog, Carly!" Kiryu said.

Despite what his master said, Crow picked up the treat with his teeth and ate it happily.

"Your father really has an eye for good pets." Carly told Kiryu as she patted Crow on the head again.

_"Thank you, nice lady-sama!~"_ Crow said sweetly after he had chewed and swallowed the Milk-Bone.

"I'm running an amateur pet-photographing business if you'd like to bring him to me one day." Carly said as she stood back up. "I'll give you a discount cuz you're my friend!~ Dress him up in something all cutie-like and I'll snap away!"

"What does he look like to you, a poodle?" Kiryu asked.

"I thought since you were shopping for clothes for him," Carly began. "Then it wouldn't hurt to bring it up. Anything to help my business so it can grow!~"

"He'll probably save any and all dressing up for the bedroom." Jack said, snickering into his hands.

**_"I already told you, Jack!! It isn't like that!!"_** Kiryu snapped.

* * *

**_"Bye, Kiryu-kun!! See you at your party later!!"_**

**_"See ya, Carly!!"_** Kiryu called back to her before he slid into the limousine. With a rough sigh, he then laid his head against the window. _"Was that worth all of the hassle and sex-jokes from Jack?..."_ he groaned. "Not to mention Carly..."

_"Carly nice lady-sama!~"_ Crow pipped, sitting with his hands tucked between his legs; like a true canine.

"Oy vey; what am I gonna do with you?" Kiryu questioned, placing his hand atop of Crow's head.

Giving a soft "arf" sound, Crow meant to lean into Kiryu's hand, but lost his balance. He toppled over, landing face-first onto the bluenette's lap.

**_"Kiryu!! There's a _lady_ present!!"_** Tohru shrieked in fake terror.

**_"SHUT UP, NEE-CHAN!!!"_**

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

Gash: T-T I feel like such a bitch giving only this much when I haven't updated since February... **_DX I'M SORRY I'M SO TERRIBLE!!!_**

Aki: (Crosses arms) Well, you have no choice right now.

Gash: T.T I'm sorry... I'm going to have more motivation to continue writing if I get reviews, so that's sort of why I stopped writing at this point.

Skylar: DX But, but... _Twiiiiiiinnnnnnnnny_!! I wanna read more _noooooooooow_!! T.T (Pouts and sucks thumb in a fetal position)

Gash: ~.~ Okay, maybe I do work on too many things at once...

Aki: **_FINALLY I'M RIGHT!!!_**

Gash: ~__~ But I **_WILL_** have more soon!! I promise!! Sorry for my mindlessly rambling apologies... and sorry for the long wait. There'll be more come next chapter, I promise!!... And if not next chappy, then maybe the chapter after I'll get started on the lemony stuffs. :3 That'll make us all happy, right?

Skylar: (Drooling at the thought) :D **_I'M HAPPY JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!!!_**

Gash: ^-^ Okay, well... take it away, Mimi!! You know what to say!! (Lifts up arm and Mimi perches upon wrist)

Mimi: Pyupyu, pyu!! ^o^ (Translation: "Review, please!!")

Gash: X3 Good job!! Gah!! (Embraces her) You're so adorable!~

Mimi: ^o^ Pyupyuuuuu!~

Zeon: Review or Kiryu will junk-punch you.

Aki: Don't usually girls read yaoi?

Zeon: ... Review or Kiryu will junk-punch you if you're a male, and vag-punch you if you're a female.

Gash: D: And those hurt us, girls!!

Aki: ... I am not even gonna ask.

Skylar: Good call, Akk-Akks. :P

(_**GASH-CHAN NOTE!!!**_... Yes, I borrowed Godwin's daughter, Tohru, from _Fruits Basket_. I for some reason thought that she'd make a good older cousin and a sister-figure for Kiryu. I toned down her skittishness and all that, tweaked her a bit... but yeah. My mind thinks in weird ways, so I had to make her Kiryu's relative. Don't mind my uncreativeness... I thought it would be kinda funny. Okay, see ya later!! More to some soon!!)


	3. Important Authoress Note - Story Rewrite

Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say that this story fell to the wayside. I like to think of myself as the procrastinating multi-tasker; I take on way more stories than I can handle all at once, simply because of all of the ideas in my head.

So while I _am_ going to continue this story, I'm going to rewrite it. Meaning, I'll take it down, and most likely rename it. Don't know what to yet.

I started this way back when I was sixteen, almost seventeen, and if I did the Math right, that was about three and a half years ago. ^^''' So needless to say, since I went through two hard drive crashes since then, I've lost motivation on this. Hell, I haven't touched it since my 2010 winter hard drive crash.

So this story will be taken down shortly. If you are my follower on here, simply look out for the alert when I post the rewrite. Any suggestions on a new title will also be welcome.

I'm going to be making some major changes to the concept I came up with for this, so it'll be a bit different, but hopefully different in a good way.

So till next time, thanks for reading (and hopefully understanding!), and keep your eye out for the rewrite!

Sincerely,

~Gash-chan


End file.
